The invention is related generally to power supplies, power sources, and particularly to a system and method for inductive charging of portable devices.
There is currently a need for powering portable or mobile devices for use in commercial, business, personal, consumer, and other applications. Examples of such devices include cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, mobile email devices, Blackberry devices, Bluetooth headsets, hearing aids, music players (for example, MP3 players), radios, compact disk players, video game consoles, digital cameras, walkie-talkie or other communication devices, GPS devices, laptop computers, electric shavers, and electric toothbrushes. Most of these devices include a rechargeable internal battery that must be first charged by an external power supply or charger, before the device itself can be used. The power supply typically provides direct current (DC) voltage through a special connector to the device. The power supply can then be disconnected, and the device will continue to run for a short period of time until the battery is depleted. The voltage and power requirements of the different devices vary, and to date there is currently no standardized connector for the devices. As a result of this, each mobile device is invariably sold or distributed bundled with its own charger. The costs associated with these multiple different types and numbers of charger are paid by the consumer indirectly by being incorporated into the prices being charged for the mobile device.
The rapid increase in the total number and variety of mobile products has meant that most people have several of the above-mentioned devices. In a typical day, that user would have to separately connect their multiple devices to each of their appropriate chargers for charging of each device. In addition, many people find it necessary to charge their devices in different locations such as their offices and cars. Thus, many users have purchased additional chargers for their offices and cars, for use in charging their mobile phones, notebook computers, and music players in those locations.
It will be evident that the above situation has caused typical users to have a multitude of incompatible devices (i.e. power supplies and chargers) that essentially provide the same function of charging a mobile device, but because of the number and variety that must be kept by the user are inconvenient to use. In many situations, users simply forget to charge their devices, or else find they need to recharge their device in situations where no appropriate charger is available. This leads to loss of ability to use the device when desired or needed.
In addition, when traveling way from home, mobile users have a particular problem in that they need to pack and carry the multiple chargers for their devices. In many situations, these chargers are bulkier and heavier than the devices themselves, and use of these devices in foreign countries requires clumsy adaptors, and sometimes voltage converters. This leads to a high degree of inconvenience for the ever-more-mobile consumer.
In addition, the power connector for the mobile devices is often cheaply manufactured, and a source of mechanical and electrical failure. In many applications, such as toothbrushes or applications where the device is exposed to water and needs to be hermetically sealed, such a physical connection can not be used. Thus an alternative means of powering those types of devices must be used.
Several products have tried to address this situation. Some companies propose the use of a universal charger that consists of a power supply base unit, and interchangeable tips that both fit into the base unit and in turn fit different devices. The tip includes a customized regulator that sets the voltage required by the particular device. However, a user must carry the multiple tips he or she needs for each of the various devices they have, and then charge each device serially by connecting the device to the power supply. While this product reduces the overall weight of the charging tools the user must carry, the user still needs to carry and exchange the tips to connect to different devices. In addition, the charging of multiple devices simultaneously is often not possible.
Realizing that a power supply typically contains a transformer for voltage conversion, another approach is to split the transformer into two parts: a first part can contain the first winding and the electronics to drive this winding at the appropriate operating frequency, while the second part consists of a winding where power is received and then rectified to obtain DC voltage. If the two parts are brought into physical proximity to each other, power is transformed from the first part to the second inductively, i.e. by induction, without any physical electrical connection. This is the approach that is used in many electrical toothbrushes, shavers, and other products that are expected to be used in wet environments. However, a common problem with such inductive units is that the windings are bulky, which restricts their use in lightweight portable devices. Furthermore, to achieve adequate power transfer, the parts must be designed to fit together suitably so that their windings are closely aligned. This is typically done by molding the device casing (for example, an electric toothbrush) and its charger/holder so that they fit together in only one suitable way. However, the molded base and shape of the portable device means they cannot be used in a universal fashion to power other devices.
Some companies have proposed pad-like charging devices based on inductive concepts, but that also ostensibly allow for different types of devices to be charged. These pads typically include grids of wires in an x and y direction, that carry an electrical current, and that generate a uniform magnetic field parallel to the surface of the pad. A receiver coil wound around a magnetic core lies on the surface of the pad and picks up the magnetic field parallel to the surface, and in this manner energy can be transferred. However, each of these methods suffer from poor power transfer, in that most of the power in the primary is not picked up in the receiver, and thus the overall power efficiency of the charger is very low. In addition, the magnetic cores used for the primary and receiver are often bulky and add to the total cost and size of the system, and limit incorporation into many devices.
Another point to note is that, while all of the above devices allow a user to charge a device, they also require the charging device or base unit to be electrically connected to a power source, such as a power outlet or a DC source. In many cases, the user may not have access to such a power source such as when traveling, camping, or working in an area without access to power. However, to date, no device has been provided that is portable, and that allows for inductive charging of multiple devices with differing power requirements, and which itself can be intermittently or occasionally charged either by an external power source, or by other means, or that is self-powered or includes its own power source.